Vitórias e Derrotas
by Fofa W
Summary: Severo Snape relembra o momento mais feliz e mais trágico de sua vida.


Vitórias e Derrotas - por Fofa Weasley

Pessoas correndo. Bruxos do bem e do mal travando uma batalha tão violenta, que até mesmo eu estava impressionado. Raios e mais raios de todas as cores cortavam o céu daquela noite escura e sombria.

Estando em um cemitério, havia muitos lugares para eu me esconder. Mas eu não iria me esconder. Não queria isso. Queria lutar, colocar em prática tudo que estava planejando há tanto tempo. Queria acabar com aquela guerra, queria poder acabar com tudo para finalmente conseguir viver em paz. Viver a minha vida, sendo só um, não dois. A vida dupla estava acabando comigo, e meu desejo de acabar com ela cresceu de tal forma dentro de mim que estava prestes a explodir de raiva e frustração por não poder colocar um fim em tudo ali mesmo, sozinho.

Todos estes sentimentos me faziam estar ávido pela luta, e cada oponente que se colocava em meu caminho, era rapidamente desarmado, ferido, ou morto. Eu não tinha tempo para compaixão. Nunca tive, e naquele momento, este pensamento nem passava pela minha cabeça. Aos poucos, os Comensais começavam a entender que eu não estava do lado deles, mas normalmente, tarde demais. Creio até hoje que o Lorde das Trevas nunca ficou sabendo dessa informação.

Harry Potter estava travando um duelo inacreditável com o Lorde das Trevas. Onde eles estavam, ninguém se atrevia a se aproximar, nem mesmo Alvo Dumbledore, o maior bruxo da época, interferiu naquela que seria a batalha final. De onde eu estava, conseguia enxergar somente as ondas de poder que emanavam das varinhas dos dois, fazendo tremer o chão e as folhas das árvores balançavam desesperadas, como se quisessem fugir dali.

E foi quando eu tive um pressentimento. Olhando para as folhas das árvores, e para o céu que começou a despejar uma chuva torrencial que parecia estar preparada especialmente para aquele momento. Percebi que naquele lugar, naquele maldito cemitério, minha vida iria mudar. Para melhor ou para pior, eu não sabia. Mas sentia que a mudança seria lenta e dolorosa, mas inevitável. Respirei fundo e disse para mim mesmo que não era hora de fraquejar. Se alguma coisa tivesse que acontecer, que assim fosse.

Escutei muito perto de mim gritos alucinados, e uma incontável quantidade de feitiços desferidos em uma velocidade incrível. Quando cheguei mais perto, vi que aquele era um duelo de inimigos antigos, temperado com muita raiva e muito rancor. Um rapaz, de não mais que 20 anos, travava sua última batalha com a criatura responsável pela tristeza de toda sua vida. Ali, na minha frente, vi os olhos de Neville Longbottom faiscarem de fúria a cada feitiço que saia de sua varinha, e seu rosto transparecia a ânsia de acabar com a raça daquela Comensal em sua frente. Ninguém menos que Bellatrix Lestrange. Ou Bella, como eu costumava a chamar.

Meu corpo paralisou. Eu sabia, no meu íntimo, que isso iria acontecer. A mulher que eu amei em segredo por toda a vida, estava agora na minha frente, correndo perigo. Muito perigo, pois o jovem Longbottom dedicou muitos anos de sua vida arquitetando esta batalha. Chegou a ficar obcecado por isto. E pegou Bella de surpresa, que nunca pensou que aquele garotinho patético pudesse ter tanta força como estava demonstrando. Eu sabia que não podia interferir. Desde que nossas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes, mesmo sem ela saber disso, eu tinha consciência que um dia terminaria assim. E eu não poderia fazer nada, a não ser agradecer que não tivesse de ser eu a desferir o golpe mortal, ou ser vítima dele. E este golpe não tardou a acontecer.

Bella lançou um feitiço estuporante no rapaz, que com muita agilidade conjurou um escudo e, em milésimos de segundo, já havia desferido o Avada Kedrava na direção da mulher, que não teve como escapar. Os olhos dela, arregalados pelo espanto, perderam o brilho naquele momento. Ela caiu para trás, ainda com a varinha na mão, mas o corpo estava vazio. Vazio como o meu coração.

Coração é como um cristal. Quando quebra, não se restaura. Não como era antes, e o meu coração se quebrou por inteiro naquele momento. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa amorosa ou carinhosa, nem podia ser assim. Fui criado para não externar sentimentos. Isso era coisa para os fracos, que não conseguiam ter controle sobre coisas fúteis como amor e afeto. Naquele momento, eu fui fraco.

Ao meu lado, eu vi lírios. Estas flores tristes parecem aparecer sempre nos momentos mais sofridos de nossa vida. Arranquei-os da terra, e me ajoelhei ao lado do corpo inerte de minha amada, colocando-os em seu busto. Toquei sua face com a mão trêmula, a única vez que minha mão tocou a pele daquela que era a minha vida, e que acabara de morrer, na minha frente, sem eu poder gritar e correr para defendê-la.

Uma única e solitária lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto. E ela deixava um rastro de fogo que eu nunca me esquecerei. Como dói chorar. Não dói na carne, dói no coração. E num coração quebrado, era como se mil facas perfurassem meu corpo imerso em álcool, que queima e arde como se estivesse dilacerando a pele. Minha alma estava dilacerada.

Naquele momento, naquele maldito momento, eu pensei em largar tudo. Em sair dali correndo e matar quem eu encontrasse pela frente, até achar o Longbottom, e acabar de vez com a pessoa que me tirou o amor de minha vida. Queria que ele sofresse, que o coração dele quebrasse assim como o meu. Que ele sentisse pelo menos um quinto da dor e do desespero que eu sentia.

E a chuva não parava. Parecia que estava tentando limpar toda a sujeira que aquela guerra imunda produzia naquele lugar. Olhei para o céu, e meu rosto recebeu as gotas de chuva como se fossem lágrimas. Abri meus braços e abracei a chuva, na esperança que ela limpasse também minha alma. Eu estava louco. Louco de ódio, de dor, mas com as frias gotas da chuva, consegui restabelecer minha consciência. Nossos caminhos eram paralelos. Nossos mundos, diferentes. E nossas escolhas nos levaram a isso, mas eu, que sempre achei que estava pronto, me enganei. Enquanto eu pudesse ter a esperança, meu coração nunca aceitou que este terrível destino um dia me arrebataria com suas mão frias e olhos cinzentos, me carregando para um mar profundo e sem volta.

Senti que não poderia mais suportar ficar ali, olhando o semblante frio daquela que se foi, e levou consigo um pedaço de mim. Comecei a correr, sempre em direção ao duelo central, e quando cheguei, a visão que tive foi infernal. Vários corpos rodeavam o campo, pessoas dos dois lados que deram sua vida pela guerra, e vários ainda duelavam por cima dos escombros, e no centro de tudo isso, Voldemort e Harry Potter. Olhei para um lado, e vi Alvo duelando com um comensal pelo menos cinqüenta anos mais novo que ele, e mesmo sendo o maior, dava sinais de cansaço e fraqueza. Fui à sua ajuda, e acabei com o comensal, bem na hora que o velho caiu em meus braços, muito fraco. Ainda me lembro que seus olhos brilhavam, e que sentiu sua tarefa cumprida, quando me sorriu, e fechou os olhos, dizendo: "obrigado Severo... vejo que fiz bem em acreditar em você... mas me entristece sentir seu coração despedaçado... Não podemos ganhar todas, não é mesmo?" Ele sempre teve esse dom, de saber exatamente como eu me sentia, e dizer palavras de ajuda, mesmo que eu não pedisse.

Não podemos ganhar todas. Mas a batalha que eu perdi foi a mais intensa que eu já travei em toda minha vida. E fui derrotado. Derrotado por minha escolha, pelo rumo que dei a minha vida. Mas não podia voltar atrás, nem podia alterar o passado. Ela se foi, e eu fiquei, e tenho que continuar.

Foi neste instante de devaneios e lembranças, que aconteceu uma explosão. Onde se encontrava a grande batalha, vários feixes de luz negra saiam de uma bola de fogo, e se dirigiam ao céu, para explodirem e voltarem ao solo em forma de cinzas. Uma fumaça negra pairou no ar, e neste momento todos ficaram em silêncio, imóveis. Quando a névoa estava se dissipando, todos puderam ver um vulto se erguendo do chão, soltar um grande urro como o de um leão enfurecido, e cair de joelhos. E então, contrariando a tudo e principalmente meu coração, o sol se fez presente, e surgiu no horizonte como uma dádiva às almas despedaçadas que viram tantos entes queridos morrerem naquela noite, e em todos os dias daquela grande guerra imunda.

Era Harry Potter.

O ar se encheu com gritos de "Viva!" e risadas. Ouvia as risadas, mas eu não participava delas. Não podia participar. Minha alma se dividia entre o alívio do fim da guerra, e a dor de minha perda. Não pude rir nem chorar. Naquele instante, segurei Alvo em meus braços e o carreguei para perto do rapaz, que estava muito machucado, mas dava para perceber que estava feliz, com o rosto desfigurado contorcido em um sorriso. Sorriso... Achei que nunca mais poderia sorrir em minha vida.

Hoje, tanto tempo depois, tento continuar minha vida. Mas muitas vezes, quando deito minha cabeça no travesseiro, ainda vejo o rosto dela... Aquele sorriso traiçoeiro, que se apagou bem na minha frente... Nestas horas, eu levando, respiro fundo e falo a mim mesmo:

"Não podemos ganhar todas, Severo, e você ficou, e tem que continuar..."

Como se fosse fácil.


End file.
